


Пять раз, когда Джек ревновал Янто к кому-то (и однажды - наоборот)

by chemerika



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemerika/pseuds/chemerika





	Пять раз, когда Джек ревновал Янто к кому-то (и однажды - наоборот)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Five Times Jack Was Jealous (and one time, vice-versa)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/35120) by stage_longsama. 



**1\. Лиза**  
  
\- Повезло тебе, - говорит Джек Янто, пока отвозит парня  домой. **-** Он мог еще и не так тебя отделать.  
Янто не отвечает, пытаясь удержаться и не трогать белую прямоугольную повязку на своем горле. Не считая того, что его избили бейсбольной битой и чуть не перерезали глотку, Янто беспокоят еще множество синяков  и парочка ушибленных  ребер. Физически он отделался легко. Чего Джек не мог сказать о его душевном состоянии.

\- Янто.  
\- Легко, сэр.  
\- Да. Если бы я опоздал - ...  
\- Вам пришлось бы самому варить себе кофе, сэр.

Взгляд Джека можно почувствовать, но Янто не оборачивается.

\- Боюсь, для полевых работ я не гожусь. Никогда не годился.

\- Не верю. Думаю, даже то, что меня самого отделали битой, не является достаточным  аргументом.   
\- Вы пытались спасти Тош, дать ей возможность привести помощь.

Пока Янто молчит, Джек отодвигается и отстегивает его ремень безопасности. Потом берет  за подбородок и заставляет поднять взгляд.

Ты пережил падение Торчвуда Один и не только. Ты _выжил_. Сколько тебе оставалось до конверсионных камер?  
Янто пытаетса вырваться из хватки Джека, но пальцы только крепче впиваются в подбородок, вырывая болезненный скулеж. Опухоль еще не спала.  
\- Сколько?- сквозь зубы еще раз шипит Джек. – Ты почти уже был внутри? Так близко, что чуял запах машинного масла, жар конверсионных камер. Почти оглох от криков своих товарищей.

“- Прекрати,- хрипло выговаривает Янто, пытаясь вывернуться.  
Джек обхватывает  его крепче, прижав к пассажирской двери. Он не может больше сдерживаться, внутри кислотой пузырится гнев.   
\- Ответь мне, Янто. Скажи, как близко ты был к тому, чтобы стать одним из них.  
Дело не только в принесенных им материалах, которые свели Торчвуд Один к Торчвуду Три, дело в том, что он все еще горюет о женщине, которой не стало почти год назад. Джек хочет эту неистовую  преданность _себе_   и ему отчаянно не хватает ночей, полных  распластанным под ним  Янто, его сердцебиением, успокаивающимся под щекой.   
\- Прекрати!- умоляет Янто, мучимый воспоминаниями. –Джек... прошу тебя...перестань.  
\- Скажи!  
\- Я не могу! _Не могу_ , ты же видел, что они с ней сделали?  
 _Остановись_ , призывает его голос где-то глубоко внутри. _Ты мучаешь его_. Но Джек зашел слишком далеко, он слишком зол, чтобы прислушаться, и у него вырываются  слова, которые он вовсе не собирался говорить.    
\- А ты? – рычит  Джек, встряхивая его. – Как ты можешь так за нее цепляться, когда она превратилась в безбразную мешанину из плоти и металла?

\- Не смей! – низким, хриплым голосом выплевывает Янто и резко отодвигается. -Не смей  говорить о ней в таком тоне!

Так знакомо. Он отдал бы все на свете, чтобы  спасти, удержать, обладать ею. Перед глазами встают поношенная кожаная куртка и зубастая ухмылка, от которой у Джека начинается головокружение.   
\- Я буду говорить о ней так, как мне захочется, - огрызается Джек. – Умереть я не могу, но если придется наблюдать за тем, как ты еле дышишь только из-за нее...- незаконченная фраза повисает в воздухе. Джек не хочет ее заканчивать, не хочет, чтобы его гребаная, до обмякших колен влюбленность пробилась наружу. – А теперь проваливай.

   
Янто выбирается  из машины и та, взвизгнув шинами, отъезжает от обочины. Джек  бросает взгляд  в зеркало заднего вида только раз и видит, как Янто разворачивается и направляется к дому. Крепче сжимая руки на руле, Джек пытается сглотнуть скопившуюся во рту горечь.  
  
  
 **2\. Тош**  
  
\- Джек?-  зовет Гвен у монитора, когда Джек, снимая пальто, крупным шагом проносится мимо. – Куда направился?

 - Проверить, как там Тош. Пока не вернусь,ты за главную. Посмотри,что сможешь найти  в файлах, которые принес Янто, и заставь Оуена проследить за теми аутопсиями.

-  Отчет будет к утру . Кстати, Джек, ты не передашь это Янто? Он звонил и попросил принести.  
Джек  с озадаченным видом  забирает папку. – Разве он не здесь?  
Гуен моргает. – Ну, это ...нет. Он повез Тош домой еще пару часов назад.  
\- Не припомню, чтобы он спрашивал разрешения.  
\- Конечно нет, это я попросила.  
Джек хмурится.

\- Гвен, - начинает он, а  в груди занимается тревога.  
\- Ей это необходимо, Джек. Ее только-что обманула любовница, оказавшаяся инопланетянкой, чуть горло ей не перегрызла, а для полноты картины на ней тут же сорвался Оуен.- Гвен выдает свой коронный мягко-заботливо-сострадательный взгляд, тот самый, который достается Янто, когда ей нужна  дополнительная информация.  – Она не хочет даже оставаться у себя дома , так что Янто предложил ей свою гостевую спальню.  
\- У него нет гостевой спальни.  
Гвен пожимает плечами и возвращается к работе. Она слышит, как Джек с грохотом вылетает из Хаба и когда зубчатые колеса встают на место, берется за  телефон.

*  
По дороге к  Янто Джек, стискивая зубы, нарушает чуть ли не все правила движения и ограничения скорости. Он неловко паркуется, дверцей машины прищемляет пальто и уже на середине дорожки к дому, где находится квартира Янто, настроение у него преотвратнейшее.     
  
В кармане жужжит телефон. Джек достает его и читает смску.  
 _Не стучись. Запасной ключ под ковриком._  
Джек поступает, как ему велят, бесшумно заходя в полумрак квартиры. Он замечает Янто на диване и внутри все сжимается от тревоги.

\- Привет, - говорит он.   
\- Привет,- отвечает Янто и ерзает, но осторожно, стараясь не побеспокоить Тош.

Она устроилась на Янто, прижавшись щекой к его обтянутой футболкой груди, и дышит почти неслышно. Спит, одетая в одну из из рубашек Янто. Ей, безусловно, идет, а зрелище ее ног просто восхитительно. На низком столике за ними стоит кружка с чаем и остатки еды на вынос.  
Джеку дурно от одного взгляда на эту непринужденную интимность.   
\- Она заснула, - говорит Янто.  
\- Вижу.  
\- Ей был нужен кто-то рядом.  
\- Гвен мне сообщила.  
Янто сглатывает, нервничая непонятно отчего. –  А тут ты завернул.  
\- Ага.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Проверить, как она, убедиться, что все в порядке.- Джек кивает на Тош. – Гвен сказала мне, что она здесь.  
Янто соглашается. – Она позвонила, сказать что ты подъедешь.  
 _Но ты не стал ничего менять_. – Давно она спит?  
\- Где-то час.  
\- Как она?  
\- Уже лучше.  
\- Ты считаешь меня жестоким, - остро заявляет Джек.  
Янто молчит, не отводя от него глаз. – Я этого не говорил.  
\- Не сегодня.  
Он вздрагивает.  
  
Повисшее между ними напряженное молчание заряжено желанием и потрескивает от несказанных слов. Не секрет, что Янто с каждым днем все больше нравится Джеку, но по самому Янто это трудно заметить, его чувства (не считая профессионализма, дерзкого, слегка насмешливого, опустошенного порой) аккуратно заправлены и скрыты галстуком с полувиндзорским узлом.  
  
\- Тебе нужна...- Джек кивает на Тош.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, - говорит Янто, в слове ощущается совершенно иной смысл.  
Джек делает шаг вперед и плавно приподнимает Тош. Янто тихо стонет, разминая  затекшие ноги и Джек притворяется, что на него это нисколько не действует, пока укладывает так и не проснувшуюся Тош в восхитительно просторную постель Янто.  
\- Везучая сучка, - ласково бормочет он, укрывая ее одеялом.   
Тош сопит и зарывается лцом в подушку.  
  
  
 **3\. Кофеварка**

  
_А вот сейчас ты попросту жалок, Харкнесс,_ – ругает себя  Джек.

  
Янто делает кофе. Его пальцы двигаются проворно и умело, руки любовно ласкают ручки и кнопки, легким, решительным движением кистей выколачивают осадок. Янто ласков, нетороплив, каждое движение его тела нацелено на сотворение совершенной чашки кофе.

У Джека пересыхает во рту, когда ладонь Янто так соблазнительно скользит по одной из ручек.

_Ревновать к гребаной кофеварке._

  
**4\. Оуен**

  
Впервые Джек замечает это, когда они с  Янто и Оуеном  преследуют колонию Долгоносиков, только- что отделавшись от космического кита. В работе на месте Янто уже опытнее, чем был до ухода Джека. Он стремителен, спокойнее обращается с оружием и весь как-то маневреннее в своем костюме-тройке. В нем чувствуется ритм и у Джека перехватывает горло, когда он сознает, что Оуен – синхронен. Он двигается вместе с Янто, постоянно готовый как прикрыть, так  и получить поддержку. Джек следует чуть позади, чувствуя себя бесполезным, пока Янто и Оуен успешно справляются с Долгоносиками.

\- Спасибо, - ворчит Оуен, когда они силой заталкивают Долгоносиков в машину.  
\- Всегда рад удружить, - подкалывает в ответ Янто и захлопывает багажник. – Чашечку чаю не желаете?  
\- Только если твоего особенного, для охоты на Долгоносиков.

\- Конечно,- ухмыляется Янто. – Думаю, я задолжал тебе пару стопок виски....  
\- Ой, да не жмись ты! На мне ни царапины.  
\- Отлично, дуболом.  
\- Тогда договорились, чаевничек.  
Перепалки никуда не делись, но в них нет былой резкости, противники  притерлись и им уютнее друг с другом. Вместо привычного напряжения  - _легкость_.  
Оуен запрыгивает во внедорожник, но в последний момент Янто оборачивается, как будто только что вспомнил о третьем. – Джек? Ты идешь?  
Джек кивает и забирается в машину, хлопая дверью чуть сильнее необходимого.  
  
 **5\. Том**  
  
Джек понимает, что ревновать смешно, особенно когда Янто уже потерял счет выпитому. Было забавно смотреть как он, спотыкаясь, бродит вокруг, то и дело испуская боевой клич, словно студент-первогодок. Джинсы на нем достаточно узкие, чтобы рот у Джека наполнился слюной.

 А вот то, как Янто все время наталкивается на Тома, а Тому вроде как пофиг....  
Джек трясет головой, чтобы прочистить мозги и опускает взгляд в свой пустой стакан. Он надеется, что под конец пил только воду, но порой так трудно вспомнить.Джек уже очень давно ничего не пил в общественном месте, ему  хватило давнишнего столкновения с Алис и Эмили, чтобы завязать.   
\- В универе я частенько бывал в клубах – рассказывает Том Янто. – Танцевал до упаду.  
\- Я в тебя верю. – мурлычет Янто, качнувшись к Тому.  
Том моргает навстречу Янто, чуть более вменяемый, чем сам валлиец.

\- Скоко ты выпил?, - невнятно бормочет он, но Джек замечает промелькнувшую на его губах довольную улыбку.  
\- Нинаю, после четвертого не считал.  
\- Впечатляюще, Янто Джоунс.  
\- Еще как, Том Миллиган, - возвращает подколку Янто, как-то слишком чувственно перекатывая имя на языке. Джек стискивает челюсти и тянется  отставить стакан, решив, что сейчас самое время вмешаться. Янто со всей тактической продуманностью зажимает Тома в уединенном углу, а проклятый Том даже не сопротивляется.  
Широко вышагивая, Джек быстро пересекает комнату, но внезапно его останавливает один из гостей. Отмахиваясь от его авансов Джек впервые в жизни клянет свои феромоны из 51-го века. Янто пропал из виду и, выругавшись еще раз, Джек ускоряет шаг.  
Янто прижал Тома к стене и тот получает лучший в своей жизни поцелуй взасос.  
Джек сжимает и разжимает пальцы, пытаясь совладать с ревностью, которая становится все сильней, но прежде чем он успевает вцепиться в Янто, отодрать его от парня и спросить, чем это он занимается, Янто отодвигается сам.

\-  Веселой свадьбы, Том,- шепчет он низким голосом, возбуждающе порыкивая, так, что Джек откликается всем телом.  
А потом Янто отходит, с победной улыбочкой на лице проносясь мимо Джека. Джек догоняет его, ловит за руку и сильно, предупреждающе сдавливает ее.  
\- Что? – запинаясь, спрашивает Янто. – К тебе Марта подкатывала.  
  
 **6\. Тот раз, когда Джек заставил всех ревновать ~~его и Янто~~**

  
\- Джек, я не могу...

\- Янто, не будь смешным, - Джек не отпускает, сжимая руку Янто,. – Ты говорил, что в колледже делал это все время.  
\- Это было почти четыре года назад!  
Джек перестает тянуть Янто, на лице у него забавное выражение довольства.

\- Ну, что? – вздыхает Янто.  
\- Не могу не отметить, мистер Джонс, - мурлычет Джек, придвигаясь ближе, – что ваше первое возражение было, что вы давно не выбирались в клуб, а не против того, что это гей- клуб.  
Янто вспыхивает, румянец разливается по шее и вниз, спускаясь за пределы трех расстегнутых пуговиц на его темно-красной рубашке. Джек удерживается от порыва прижать Янто к ближайшей стене прямо в переулке, распахнуть его рубашку и последовать за румянцем до самого низа. Вместо этого он утыкается носом в неровно бьющуюся жилку у Янто на шее.  
\- Бывал все-таки в гей-клубах?

\- Бывал, - осторожно соглашается  Янто и улыбается.   
Джек смеется, награждает его поцелуем, чуточку грязным для общественного места и затаскивает в клуб. К вящему смущению Янто (и уж точно, к полнейшему удовольствию Джека) вышибала окидывает его заинтересованным взглядом. Янто сглатывает, внезапно чувствуя неуверенность. Он действовал наугад, когда выбирал, что одеть, но Джек одобрил умеренно обтягивающие темные джинсы и красную рубашку с открытым воротом. Веревочное ожерелье он наградил нечитаемым взглядом, но ничего не сказал.      
\- Выпить хочешь? – выкрикивает Джек ему в ухо.  
Янто кивает и Джек исчезает по направлению к бару. Его нет всего полминуты, когда кто-то устраивается вплотную к Янто. Стараясь не выказывать удивления, Янто внезапно радуется, что Джек вынудил его оставить все вооружение в квартире. Сам он неловко улыбается, у него всегда плохо получалось принимать авансы. К счастью, Джек возникает снова и протягивает ему долгожданную выпивку. Обнимая Янто, он с вызовом встречает взгляд незнакомца и тот  вскорости сваливает.  
\- Тебе все это нравится, - обвиняет Джека Янто.  
\- Возможно, - тот с очаровательной улыбкой пожимает плечами. Он допивает и ставит стакан на столик за ними. – Пошли потанцуем.  
У Янто не остается выбора, Джек подталкивает его в спину всей своей массой.  Его пальцы крепче сжимаются на тазовой косточке и Янто чувствует, как рокочут слова у Джека в груди. -  В этих джинсах твоя задница смотрится просто фантастически.  
\- Спасибо, сэр. – выдавливает Янто, он теряется в голосе, запахе, прикосновениях Джека. _Гребаные феромоны 51 века._  Янто протестует, когда ладонь скользит по его груди.  
\- Смотри, - велит Джек низким, гортанным голосом. – Видишь. Они все тебя хотят. Абсолютно все, – его губы прижимаются к шее Янто. У того подкашиваются ноги и Джек обхватывает его за пояс, удерживая. – Прекрасен, - рычит он, наглаживая ладонью напряженный живот Янто. – Так чертовски _великолепен_.  
Янто задыхается, безнадежно пытаясь сохранить самообладание. Воздух становится тяжелым, густеет от пьянящего, первобытно- возбуждающего  аромата Джека и становится почти невозможно рассуждать здраво.

\- Джек...мы не можем... не здесь...  
\- Точно нет? – спрашивает Джек, похабно толкаясь Янто в пах.   
Янто разворачивается, загребает в кулак рубашку Джека и дергает его на себя. Поцелуй получается быстрым, грязным, неистовым  и пальцы Джека впиваются в спину Янто, когда тот отодвигается.  
\- Отвези меня домой, - требует Янто, сильнее обычного растягивая слова.      
Джек взрыкивает в ответ, стаскивает Янто с танцпола и волочет к дверям. На прощание Янто окидывает взглядом помещение клуба и осознает, заливаясь смущенным румянцем, что немало посетителей провожают Джека взглядами, в которых однозначно читается ревность.  
\- Я тебе говорил, - скалится заметивший его выражение Джек, когда они выбираются в ночную прохладу. -Они все тебя хотят.  
Янто прижимает его к машине и медленно целует, вопреки адреналину, бушующему в крови.

– Но я – _твой_. – он усмехается в ответ на сияющую улыбку, которую дарит ему Джек. – А теперь садись в проклятую машину, вези меня домой и затрахивай до потери пульса.

\- Слушаюсь, сэр.


End file.
